1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the design of refrigerating evaporators and their drain systems, and especially to evaporators intended for use for cooling air in a refrigerated space whose temperature will be lower than the freezing point of water. The invention is further related to the design of heated drain systems, for these evaporators, which will not allow water to flood into the drain pan of the evaporator under conditions where the drain line has been stopped up with ice or dirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an evaporator which is typical of current construction with a drain line which has water tight integrity throughout its length and opens only into the drain pan at its inlet portion to accept meltage and at its outlet end to discharge the meltage. The inventor is not aware of any related art which shows or suggests drain tubes for use in freezers which are discontinuous and where the area adjacent the discontinuity is heated so that it cannot freeze up even when the drain tube portion on the outlet side of the discontinuity is completely filled with ice.